Jeux de Mains, jeux de vilains!
by Hoshiiten
Summary: Alors que Lambo marchait tranquillement, il écrase par accident la queue de Léon. Sans perdre de temps, Reborn rapplique et exige des excuses pour son lézard mais notre petite vachette est trop fière pour s'excuser auprès d'une petite bestiole verte!


****Résumé** : **Alors que Lambo marchait tranquillement, il écrase par accident la queue de Léon.  
>Sans perdre de temps, Reborn rapplique et exige des excuses pour son lézard mais notre petite vachette est trop fière pour s'excuser auprès d'une petite bestiole verte!<br>C'est alors qu'une bagarre débute jusqu'à que le Bazooka des Dix ans ne fasse irruption et tombent sur nos deux protagonistes...

**Genre** : Du yaoi et de la comédie!

****Disclaimer** :** Rien ne m'appartient : Les personnages viennent du manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn de Akira Amano!

****Note **: **Je vous préviens, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin!  
>J'ai essayé de respecter un minimum les caractères initiaux des personnages en essayant de leur apporter un peu plus de ... fun?<p>

Cette histoire n'a qu'un chapitre!

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains!<strong>

"_**Kimi wa dare ga ? Kimi wa Lambo!  
>Boku wa Dare Ga?<strong>_ _**Boku wa Lambo!"**_

Lambo se baladait tranquillement à travers le grand couloir du premier étage de la maison de Tsuna à la recherche d'une activité amusante à faire. Il chantonnait son air préféré que le boss Bovino lui avait appris depuis tout petit. Emballé par la chanson, il sautillait avec beaucoup d'entrain.  
>C'est alors que l'inimaginable arriva.<br>Alors qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ses alentours, il ne vit pas notre ami Léon le lézard se faufilant entre ses jambes et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il sentit quelque chose bougeant avec de moins en moins de vivacité sous son pied. Horreur ! Que venait-il donc d'écraser ? Avec appréhension, il souleva doucement son pied avant de découvrir la défunte queue du pauvre petit Léon.

-Haaaaa ! Oh le pyjama de Lambo est tâché! Méchant Léon !

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que notre petit Lambo allait se lamenter sur le sort que venait de subir Léon, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Pour lui, la gravité n'était pas à ce niveau mais sur son pyjama !<br>C'était LE pyjama que lui avait offert son boss avant de le laisser aller au Japon.  
>Comme il était tâché, il serait obligé de le retirer. C'était alors une occasion rêvée pour la maman de Tsuna de lui faire prendre un bain. Ce qui n'était pas du tout l'intention de Lambo !<br>Alors qu'il allait discrètement dissimuler son crime en s'éclipsant du couloir, il sentit quelque chose de froid et un peu humide sur sa tempe. Quelque chose qui semblait assez dangereux !  
>Tournant rapidement les yeux en direction de l'objet inconnu, il reconnut sans soucis Léon sous la forme d'un revolver –bien qu'un peu plus petit que d'habitude- semblant assez déprimé.<br>Celui qui tenait cet étrange arme n'était autre que son propriétaire, le dénommé Reborn, le célèbre tueur à gage, le plus doué de la mafia. Bon nombre de gens le redoutait, ses grands yeux de bambins ne reflétant aucune expression le rendait encore plus menaçant. Comme si une certaine tension émanait de tout son corps.

-Excuse-toi auprès de Léon.  
>-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Lambo n'a rien fait !<br>-Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu lui écraser la queue?  
>J'étais en mode ninja contre le mur. (caché derrière une feuille de papier ! xD)<br>-Mais... C'est de sa faute ! Il est venu sous mon pied tout seul !  
>-C'est toi qui sautait comme un gosse sans faire gaffe ou tu mettais les pieds !<br>-Mais c'est normal, Lambo a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, parce que Lambo est encore un gosse !  
>Et toi tu ne peux pas ! Idiot de Reborn !<p>

Un combat impitoyable allait bientôt commencer.  
>Reborn vs. Lambo, qui allait l'emporter ?<br>Par réputation, tout le monde savait que Lambo ne supportait pas Reborn, le meilleur tueur à gages d'Italie. Il voulait que lui aussi soit reconnu à sa propre valeur et montrer qu'il pouvait devenir meilleur mafieux que Reborn. Notre amie la vachette bouclée pouvait aussi se montrer très dangereux. –malgré lui-  
>Sortant de nulle part, une grenade dégoupillée arriva rapidement en direction de l'Arcobaleno aux rouflaquettes. Sans aucun mal, il la renvoya vers son propriétaire, d'un coup de Léon en mode raquette de tennis. D'une trajectoire précise et rapide, la petite bombe explosa au nez de Lambo.<br>Les larmes aux yeux et l'air renfrogné, il tenta de résister à son chagrin mais les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler le long de ses joues, de la morve coulant déjà au bout de son nez.  
>Mais même avec son air de pleurnichard, il eut le courage de sauter sur Reborn. Et oui, notre vachette n'allait pas abandonner, elle voulait aussi gagner !<br>Il tenta de frapper Reborn par tous les moyens mais sans succès. Les deux mioches se battaient avec acharnement, les entraînant dans une roulade sans fin.

Enfin, presque sans fin. La porte close de la chambre de Tsuna leur faisait face. N'y faisant pas attention, ils allaient la percuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce fut Lambo qui en fit les frais. Sa tête bien que assez garnie par ses bouclettes ne furent pas assez épaisses pour lui amortir le choc. Au dessus de Reborn, de nouveau avec les larmes aux yeux, il s'écria de colère :

-Aie! Tu m'as fait mal Reborn!  
>-C'est de ta faute, tu voulais te battre.<br>-C'est toi qui as commencé!  
>-Tu as écrasé la queue de Léon.<br>-Tu n'avais qu'à pas le laisser par terre!  
>-Eh ! Pourquoi tu parles plus?<br>-Vite, barre-toi !  
>-Hein?<p>

**POUF!**

Vous semblez bien étonner de la situation n'est-ce pas? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer?  
>Revenons en arrière. Quand Lambo se cogna contre le mur, il ne remarqua pas que le Bazooka des 10 ans s'était envolé au dessus de sa tête. Après avoir voltigé à un mètre de hauteur, il redescendit en trombe sur son propriétaire. Celui-ci qui se trouvait au dessus de son ennemi aux rouflaquettes, ne put voir l'arme retombant sur lui. Quand Reborn s'en aperçut, il voulut s'échapper pour ne pas subir les effets de cette maudite arme mais Lambo l'empêchait de bouger, tout son poids était totalement sur le petit Arcobaleno.<p>

**Et la, ce fut le drame.**

-Hare? Hare? Mais Qu'est-ce que je fais la? J'étais censée voir ma copine pour... Mais Reborn qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre?  
>-J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi... Bouge vachette stupide, t'es lourde.<br>-Arrête de m'appeler comme Gokudera, je n'aime pas ça!

Avez-vous remarqué le vocabulaire utilisé dans ce petit dialogue? C'est étrange, Lambo ne parle plus comme un gosse de 6 ans. Et pour cause, il en avait 16. Le Bazooka des 10 ans avait encore fait des siennes. Il avait fait grandir le petit Lambo. Et pas que lui! Sous notre vachette préférée, un jeune homme en costard noire avec des rouflaquettes près des oreilles était étalé sous Lambo. En ne se fiant qu'à la scène précédente, ce ne pouvait être que Reborn.  
>Pourtant étant Arcobaleno, cela semblait improbable qu'il change d'apparence.<br>Cela signifierait-il que dans 10 ans, la malédiction des Arcobaleno serait levée?  
>La n'était pas la question.<p>

Reborn vira d'un coup les fesses de Lambo de son torse et se leva pour se dépoussiérer.  
>Qui aurait pu croire qu'un petit bout de chou puisse devenir une telle bombe, un grand et beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, à la musculature fine avec un regard de braise dissimulé sous son haut de forme.<br>Rectification. Comment un homme pareil avait pu décider de se faire transformer en Arcobaleno avec un physique pareil ?  
>D'accord, peut-être pour sauver le monde.<br>Nombre de jeunes filles ont du mourir de chagrin par sa faute.  
>Revenons à nos moutons, le jeune homme que l'on venait de décrire se trouvait devant un Lambo bien déconcerté.<p>

Celui-ci, les cheveux bouclés à moitié en bataille, dans un petit costard sobre et avec un bouquet de fleur à la main, se trouvait assis à contempler Reborn. C'était assez choquant pour lui car il ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa vraie forme.  
>Après que Tsuna ait entièrement assumé son rôle de Judaime, il dut partir en Italie avec Reborn pour démontrer qu'il était le nouveau parrain des Vongola. Son professeur était parti avec lui pour le soutenir en cas de coup dur.<br>Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et encore Reborn ressemblait encore à un Arcobaleno quand ils s'étaient quittés.  
>C'était par pur hasard que notre ami Lambo avait reconnu l'homme face à lui, ayant déjà aperçu une photo du tueur à gages à l'âge adulte dissimulée dans la chambre de Bianchi.<p>

-Reborn, c'est toi ?  
>-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, stupide vachette ?<br>- Bah, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu adulte !  
>-Ah... dit-il en ayant remarqué qu'il ne faisait plus trente centimètres.<br>-En fait, t'es plus moche que quand t'étais petit !

Lambo n'eut même le temps de courir se cacher qu'il s'était déjà pris un coup de Léon –en mode marteau une tonne- en pleine tête.

-Aïe ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
>-Pff... soupira Reborn avant de partir dans la chambre de Tsuna.<p>

Lambo suivit rapidement ce dernier et réussit à s'y infiltrer bien que Reborn avait tenté de lui fermer la porte au nez.  
>Résultat : notre cher Lambo s'en était sorti bien que ses doigts durent se sacrifier pour réussir à rentrer.<p>

-Reborn, sale gosse ! Tu veux ma mort ?  
>-Exactement, mais je suis plus vieux que toi. C'est toi le gosse, toujours en train de pleurnicher.<br>-C'est pas vrai... je... résiste !  
>-Mais oui bien sur.<p>

Et voilà notre Lambo qui commençait à craquer exactement comme quand il était petit. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque. Enfin, il s'était quand même assagi. Cependant, son caractère pleurnichard et peureux était resté. Par contre, niveau physique notre petite vachette était devenue un beau taureau. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi frisés et avaient laissé place à quelques boucles et mèches folles. Il avait bien grandi, passant en dix ans de cinquante centimètres à un mètre quatre-vingt. Un corps élancé, finement musclé. Le petit Lambo ne pouvait pas plus être qualifié de petit.  
>La mine boudeuse, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Tsuna où Reborn venait de s'allonger.<p>

-Laisse-moi un peu de place !  
>-Cours toujours.<br>-Tu n'es pas drôle Reborn, tu es aussi méchant que lorsque j'étais petit.  
>-Gosse t'étais casse-couille, c'est normal.<br>-Mais c'est la jeunesse, on fait des blagues et des bêtises, on reste en pyjama toute la journée... Oh ! Ça me manque !

Reborn soupira, Lambo l'empêchait de dormir. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Reborn ne supportait pas le comportement froussard du Bovino. Pour lui, il n'était pas digne d'appartenir aux Vongola. Mais il reconnaissait avoir pris un malin plaisir à le persécuter petit.  
>Reborn fixa le visage de Lambo sans dire un mot. D'un regard sans expression explicite, mais on se doutait bien qu'il tramait quelque chose.<br>Lambo lui continuait de ressasser ses souvenirs de jeunesse dans sa tête, où il se rappelait les bons moments avec Tsuna et la bande, où Kyoko et Haru le dorlotaient. Quand il remarqua que Reborn ne réagissait plus à ce qu'il disait et qu'en prime, il le fixait un peu trop intensément, il approcha son visage du sien pour l'examiner.

-Tu dors toujours les yeux ouverts Reborn ?

Pas un mot. Pauvre Lambo, il se faisait encore ignorer. Petit, s'il embêtait Reborn c'était parce qu'il l'enviait plus qu'il ne le détestait. C'était un grand tueur à gages que toute la mafia respectait. Il aurait voulu être le même. Lambo commença à se redresser, s'apprêtant à se relever, mais il sentit une main prendre son poignet avec force et sans comprendre, il se retrouva affalé sur le corps de Reborn, presque nez à nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne dormais pas ?  
>-C'est pas toi qui voulait jouer tout à l'heure ?<br>-Hein ? Mais... non ! Enfin, y a cinq minutes fallait que j'aille chez ...

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Lambo sentit la langue de Reborn sur ses lèvres. Un rictus en coin naquit sur les siennes, il attendait la réaction de l'ex petite vachette. Celui-ci vira au rouge tomate, et tenta de bafouiller quelques injures sans succès. Ses yeux fixaient le coupable de son embarras. Il voulut se relever pour quitter la pièce mais à son premier mouvement, Reborn lui prit les poignets et se retourna pour le plaquer contre le lit.  
>Le regard de Reborn ne dégageait aucune émotion mais son sourire en sous-entendait beaucoup plus. Il passa sa main droite sous la chemise de Lambo, lui caressant d'abord le torse, en descendant ensuite vers ses abdos pour enfin s'aventurer dans le pantalon du brun. Son autre main était occupée à retenir un Lambo bien agité. Mais quand il sentit cette main brûlante sur son pénis il s'immobilisa net. Il fixa Reborn d'un air révolté et se mit à s'exclamer :<p>

-Reborn ! Retire ta main ! Je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant !  
>-Ah ouais ?<p>

D'un air amusé, Reborn commença à masser l'appareil reproducteur de son partenaire. Il sentait le sexe de Lambo durcir peu à peu, celui-ci tentait de se débattre tant bien que mal mais sans succès. Ne pouvant supporter le regard malsain de son partenaire, il essaya de détourner son regard du sien. Mais il sentait le rouge revenir à ses joues et l'envie de jouir de plus en plus insupportable. Reborn remarquant le changement d'attitude de Lambo, esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme aux rouflaquettes déboutonna la chemise de son acolyte afin de lui lécher les tétons. Lambo ne gigotant plus, il permit à sa main gauche de s'amuser à pincer un de ses tétons alors que sa bouche léchait ou mordillait l'autre. Lambo ne retenait désormais plus ses cris et haletait à la fois d'un plaisir honteux et grandissant. Reborn venait d'adosser Lambo contre la tête de lit pour voir son visage en face du sien. Sa bouche délaissa son torse pour ensuite venir se coller sur les lèvres de Lambo. Sa langue entra dans la bouche et joua avec la sienne avec une ardeur sans pareille. Sa main droite en profita pour accélérer, ce qui fit éjaculer notre brun aux cheveux bouclés. Sentant sa main humide, Reborn baissa les yeux et sourit vicieusement. Il retira sa main du jean de Lambo et enfonça ses doigts encore imbibés de sperme dans la bouche de celui-ci. Ce dernier eut un haut le cœur et mordit les doigts de Reborn. Il ne réagit pas retirant simplement ses doigts.

-Tu n'as pas ce genre de penchants, c'est ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes n'est-ce pas ?  
>-La ferme...<br>-Tu ne fais que nier l'évidence, sinon tu m'aurais plus violemment repoussé.  
>-Tais-toi ou je te...<p>

Lambo sortit un flingue de la poche de son jean. Collé sur la tempe de Reborn, il retira le verrou du pouce et hésita à appuyer sur la gâchette. Lambo se sentait humilié, s'être sali à cause d'un homme, ça le démontait. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Reborn, son pire ennemi, son éternel rival. Reprenant son calme, il baissa son arme, la reverrouilla et la rangea. Il soupira et fixa de nouveau Reborn. Celui-ci continuait de le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !<p>

-Tu vas regretter ta pitié.

Reborn tira sans hésiter sur Lambo, mais ce n'était pas Léon qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais le Bazooka des 10 ans.  
>Notre Lambo de 16 ans avait disparu, il avait laissé place à celui de 26 ans. Un Lambo encore plus beau, encore plus musclé, avec quelques tresses dans les cheveux qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Regardant autour de lui, il semblait être surpris de la situation. Rien de moins étonnant comme il était sur les genoux de Reborn, la chemise déboutonnée et les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.<p>

-Euh... Il se passe quoi là ? Je fous quoi sur toi Reborn ?  
>-Hum... Tu dois rendre service au toi de 16 ans.<br>-Hein ? Il a fait quoi encore ?  
>-Il n'a encore rien fait, c'est ça le problème. Je déteste les gosses qui pleurnichent.<br>-Mais vous faisiez quoi au juste ?  
>-A ton avis ?<p>

Lambo reconsidéra la situation et soudain ses souvenirs d'une dizaine d'années passées refirent surface. Il rougit de honte et tenta de sortir de l'emprise de Reborn, sans succès.

-Mais c'est le jour où tu m'as traumatisé !  
>Et tu penses recommencer ? Faut pas rêver ! Va te faire, espèce de ... de ... sale mafieux !<br>-Haha. Aussi mafieux que toi au passage, ça t'a donc bien marqué.  
>-Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas ! Retire tes sales pattes de mon corps !<br>-C'est comme tu voudras.

Reborn le relâcha sans broncher, il s'adossa à la tête du lit et l'observa se diriger vers la porte.  
>Lambo se précipita sur la porte mais quand il tourna la poignée, il constata qu'un nouvel obstacle se dressait face à lui : <em>LA PORTE ETAIT <em>_FERMEE_!  
>Il se retourna furieux et s'écria :<p>

-Reborn, file-moi cette putain de ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Je m'occupe.<p>

Lambo déglutit, Reborn avait déboutonné son jean et sortit son pénis de son boxer pour s'adonner explicitement à un petit plaisir personnel.  
>Fermant les yeux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il narguait ouvertement l'ami Lambo.<br>D'un ton terriblement séduisant, il susurrait le nom du jeune homme qui l'observait.  
>Malgré le refoulement de ses souvenirs, Lambo se rappela des caresses passionnées que lui avait prodigué son adversaire de toujours.<br>Malgré sa volonté déterminée, il sentait durcir et se lever son pénis sous son propre boxer.  
>Furieux contre lui-même, il se précipita sur Reborn, il tapa d'une force incontrôlée du poing contre le mur où la tête de Reborn reposait.<br>Sans avoir bougé d'un pouce, il continuait ses occupations, son sourire s'agrandissant peu à peu.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Lambo ?  
>-Arrête... de me ... chauffer...<br>-Lambo...  
>-La ferme !<br>-Trouve un moyen de me faire taire alors.

Lambo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ce sourire vicieux sur ces lèvres. Il voulait le voir disparaître. De plus, il sentait que la main de Reborn continuait ses méfaits et semblait avoir accéléré depuis son arrivée.  
>L'homme face à lui répétait son nom après chaque soupir, sa voix se faisait plus pressante, presque suppliante. Craquant complètement et surtout pour cesser de l'entendre, Lambo lui captura les lèvres.<br>A cet instant, Reborn poussa Lambo pour l'allonger se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui.  
>Son pénis à l'air frottait contre le jean de Lambo. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de Lambo, et dansa avec la sienne avec ardeur. Les mains de Lambo se glissèrent sous la chemise de Reborn, caressant de façon hésitante ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux. Celles de Reborn jouaient à lui caresser les fesses ou lui tripoter les tresses. Le pénis de Lambo durcissait encore, rendant son excitation douloureuse et plus retenue.<br>Reborn remarquant le malaise de son partenaire délaissa sa bouche pour descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il descendit alors son boxer pour découvrir le sexe excité de notre taureau bien monté.  
>Il la prit entre ses mains et commença à lui lécher le gland. Lambo ne put s'empêcher de faire échapper un cri de surprise. Il mit entièrement le pénis de Lambo dans sa bouche et le suça avec insistance pendant que ses doigts pinçaient doucement ses bourses. Lambo resserra les cuisses, le visage en feu. Il ne pouvait même plus parler, son corps ne réagissait désormais plus qu'auprès des gestes de Reborn. Le jeune homme haletait d'extase, ses soupirs rauques le rendaient encore plus craquant. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à jouir.<p>

Mais Reborn n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. De la poche de son jean, il sortit un élastique. Retirant sa bouche du sexe de Lambo, il l'attacha sur son gland.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses plaisir tout de suite. Prépare la mienne.<br>-Quoi ? Ah non ! Abuse pas ! Il en est hors de question !  
>-Si tu veux, je le fais maintenant mais tu risques de souffrir et ça ne me dérange pas non plus...<br>-Ok ! Ok ! Mais je dois faire quoi ...  
>-Laisse-moi faire...<p>

Reborn adossa Lambo contre le mur, il lui lécha le cou pour descendre peu à peu sur son torse puis vers son bassin.  
>Avec de petits coups de langue, il remonta vers son cou tout en prenant les mains de son partenaire. Il les posa sur son pénis, et les fit bouger en rythme avec ses coups de langue.<br>Lambo avait chaud, il suivait les gestes de Reborn avec ferveur avant de prendre ses propres initiatives. Plus il caressait Reborn le sexe de Reborn, plus le sien durcissait. Le seme se laissa faire, observant avec malice les réactions de son amant.  
>Concentré sur son action, Lambo s'arrêta net quand il sentit Reborn le pénétrer avec son majeur. Sans attendre, il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens, ce qui provoqua plusieurs cris de surprise de Lambo.<p>

-Ah ! Mais ! Tu fous quoi maintenant ?  
>-Non, mais t'es puceau c'est ça ? Je ne vais pas te préciser les détails quand même...<br>-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
>Enfin, je te hais et tu me hais. Comment peut-on en arriver là ?<br>-Qui a dit que je te détestais ?

Il y eut un blanc. Lambo ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse là. Il avait toujours pensé que Reborn le traitait comme un moins que rien, un raté. Cette révélation venait de totalement le désarmer, et ses yeux fuyaient ceux de Reborn pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point cette annonce l'affectait. Mais Reborn n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'échapper. Il enfonça alors son doigt plus profondément dans le corps de son amant voyant dans l'expression de celui-ci un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Reborn retira complètement la chemise de Lambo ainsi que la sienne pour se retrouver ainsi tous les deux nus. Il en profita pour coller son partenaire plus près de lui et sentir son odeur suave et sucrée. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de son amant avant de rejouer une fois encore avec la langue de Lambo.  
>Celui-ci trépignait de plus en plus d'impatience. Son sexe s'était levé à son maximum mais son gland le tiraillait à cause de l'élastique. Reborn comprenant son désarroi retira alors l'élastique, ce qui provoqua à l'instant même son éjaculation.<br>Sa semence se perdit sur les draps et le corps de Reborn. Quelque peu confus, Lambo baissa la tête pour lécher le bas ventre de Reborn le nettoyant par la même occasion. Il continua de le masser avant de prendre l'initiative de prendre son sexe en bouche. Reborn eut un soupir de satisfaction, il caressa les cheveux de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci continuait de le sucer. Ses jambes se décontractèrent et il se laissa aller aux petits soins de son sous-fifre qui prenait bien soin de lui.  
>Reborn aimait beaucoup jouer avec Lambo et cela depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il était si facile à manipuler. Cependant, il éprouvait quand même une certaine affection à son égard bien qu'il ne savait pas comment la définir. Lambo semblait s'être accommodé à la chose mais Reborn n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec lui.<p>

D'une main, il releva la tête de Lambo par le menton, le forçant à abandonner son action. Il lui effleura les lèvres presque de manière attendrissante et en profita pour le soulever et retirer du lit.  
>Il plaqua Lambo contre le mur, celui–ci le dévisagea d'un air inquiet mais se contenta juste de le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras pour éviter de tomber.<br>Reborn le pénétra lentement mais de façon musclée, il le cala contre le mur pour que son amant ne tombe pas et exécuta des vas-et-viens brutaux. D'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapide. Lambo haletait et soupirait d'extase, il se collait encore plus à Reborn pour ressentir au plus fort la fusion de leur deux corps. Sa verge se frottait aux abdos de Reborn la faisant de nouveau gonfler.  
>Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier le nom de son amant pendant leur ébat. Partageant le plaisir de son partenaire qui hurlait ses émotions, Reborn s'enfonça encore plus profondément et plus violemment dans l'être de Lambo. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent mutuellement pour que leurs langues s'enlacent et se délassent de la même ardeur que leurs mouvements.<br>Reborn décolla Lambo du mur et se laissa retomber sur le lit, laissant Lambo au dessus de lui. Le sexe de Reborn atteint la prostate de ce dernier. Les fesses de Lambo se contractèrent autour de la verge du tueur à gages. Reborn attrapa les hanches de Lambo et lui fait faire des vas –et-viens cadencés par les soupirs d'extase de chacun. Lambo prit par la suite ses propres initiatives, posant les mains de son partenaire sur sa verge afin qu'il lui procure encore plus d'excitation.  
>Ses mouvements de bassin étaient plus rapides et profonds, voulant sentir sa prostate se faire percuter de plus en plus.<p>

Comme ivre, sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, il haletait encore le nom de son partenaire lui exprimant ainsi le moment d'allégresse qu'il était en train de vivre.  
>Reborn lui aussi montrait son plaisir par des sons rauques et graves. Sentant le dénouement venir, il caressa le sexe de son partenaire avec plus de ferveur pour une jouissance commune et simultanée.<br>Dans un dernier élan, Lambo fit un dernier coup de hanche avant de sentir le sperme de Reborn au fond de lui, laissant par la même occasion un soupir de satisfaction explicite.  
>Au même instant, Lambo s'était laissé jouir dans les mains de son bourreau de toujours.<br>Celui-ci se retira et se leva pour s'essuyer les mains dans un mouchoir pendant que Lambo épuisé s'assoupit dans le lit.

A son réveil, Lambo était dans le lit de Tsuna. Il n'avait plus vingt-six ans et se retrouvait dans son éternel pyjama de vachette de cinquante centimètres. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce qui venait de se passer (il avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures) mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Quand il se retourna, il vit le visage du petit Reborn qui dormait les yeux grands ouverts. Surpris il voulut quitter le lit mais apparemment c'était impossible. Reborn le ceinturait fermement tel un ours en peluche. De peur de le réveiller car il guettait les représailles mais aussi pour une obscure raison, il laissa les bras du petit tueur à gages contre lui et se rendormit à ses côtés.

**Et Léon dans tout ça ?  
><strong>_**Sa queue a repoussé et il est heureux !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End!<strong>_

_**Donnez-moi vos impressions! ^^  
><strong>_


End file.
